


Celebration

by EllaReadsWitches



Series: To Break The Ice [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bashful - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunkness, F/F, F/M, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaReadsWitches/pseuds/EllaReadsWitches
Summary: Zelda has finally found the perfect way to celebrate the loss of her sister’s virginity and Hilda is rather bashful about it all.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: A bit of smut is in this chapter.  
The coven and Sabrina's friends are over for the celebration. Desmelda is watching Judas and Letty. She's just isn't mentioned in this..I hope you enjoy.  
Please, leave your comments. I love to read them.  
:)

It’s days leading up to the celebration and Hilda has yet to tell Cee what’s actually happened since the last time he was over. Heaven, _‘How could she tell him that her whole family practically knew that she wasn’t a virgin anymore after what happened?'_  
  
She didn’t want the cat to be let out of the bag in the way that she did it. But she felt pressure building up inside her and not the good kind that Cerberus seemed to somehow always make. For days, Zelda had been harassing Hilda asking her what she was planning to wear at the celebration, and Hilda just shrugged her shoulders and said, _“the__ same ole thing she always wears.__” _  
  
Zelda looked at her sister disappointedly. They both knew it was a big deal to lose one’s virginity after their Dark Baptism. But Hilda never seems to want to let go of hers and Zelda has never known the reason why. But they actually did. They both knew the very reason why. Even though it was easy for Zelda to find suitors. It wasn’t the same for Hilda. She wasn’t lucky in that department.  
Every time she has tried to date or have a one night stand with men they always seemed to: ditch her right before it happened, tried to take without asking, or just downright made fun of her right in the middle of it happening. So, she stopped trying and put it in the back of her mind that being a Virgin for life isn’t so bad. Until her sister and everyone else would remind her that it was.  
  
She tried to lose her virginity even after leaving the academy. But no one was interested in her and the mortal men she would find would be just so mean. Her self-confidence plummeted even more after her sister would rub it in her face. She tried pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind for tonight. She knew tonight was supposed to be a special night but it just seemed all too embarrassing.  
Heaven, _even her 17-year-old niece lost her virginity before she did_. But Sabrina always has been a pretty girl and Hilda knew she wouldn’t have trouble dating. But she at least thought she wouldn’t be the last to lose her virginity between her and her niece..._but she was mistaken_.  
  
The same was done for Sabrina when Sabrina finally lost hers to Nick after rescuing the boy from Hell. So, it had been a double celebration and before the night was over all eyes were on her. Though the jokes were meant to be playful and innocent, it still hurt a tad bit and ate away at her.   
She thinks back to the night she lost her virginity.  
  
** _ Flashback: _ **  
She didn’t know how or when they started but they started with heavy petting on his couch. He leaned towards her getting on top of her top her his hands trailing down her waist. Her eyes fluttering, lips biting, she hadn't known what was going to happen next it just did. Then, his hands found her panty lines sneaking into her womanhood. She gasped at this new feeling. His hands felt a bit cold but yet warm on her clit. She didn’t reject to it. He knew she was still a Virgin. They’ve talked about it before right after the methuselah incident. She felt the need to tell him, and he understood it all. His hands were so soft on her, and she was so wet. _‘Is this what Zelda is always talking about?’_ A voice in her head asking. The next minute she finds herself panting and holding onto his chest, her knees bending, her eyes frighteningly rolling.  
  
_ ”Ughhh.” _  
  
She cries out unable to take anymore of what’s Cee’s doing to her. He’s doing the basics rubbing the base of her clit in a circular motion and it’s driving her mad. She heard a bit of wetness coming from her, and her chest was heaving. Hands holding onto anything for support.  
  
_ ”I-I think.” _  
  
Hilda tries to say as Cee keeps going faster. She mumbles as his hands jerks within her. She even screams a bit for her first time. She hadn’t meant to it just came out and her knees are rocking with his rhythm and she’s hissing. She’s sweating and panting and she doesn’t know when the room became so hot.  
  
She hears more of this liquid form inside of her and her legs start to tremble on their own. She swears to Lilith she isn’t doing it on purpose as she’s watching Cee smiling at her.   
  
  
_ “Cum for me.” _  
  
He tells her and those words are just so sweet and her legs start to buck on their own and she’s whining feeling a release. She trembles while it’s happening and he’s kissing her all across her neck and across cheek while she’s still moaning and shaking.   
He gives her a moment to re-coup before carrying her upstairs to his room. She’s still in a bit of a daze by the time they make it and by the time he puts her on his bed; he’s touching her. She doesn’t protest when he takes off the rest of her clothing. She lazily does the same to him still re-gaining her strength ever so slowly. He pulls her legs closer to him, spreading them as he wraps her legs around his waist entering into her. After they were done, the only thing Cee could do was smile as she blushed. She noticed a bit of blood was stained on his sheets when they woke up the next morning. She whispered a spell to clean it up.  
  
** _ Flashback ends. _ **  
  
She's still laying on the bed when her sister came into the room wanting her to show her outfits for today. But all Hilda could do was think about that night and she still couldn’t bring it to herself to actually tell Cee about the celebration. She was sure it would be fine with him about the whole thing. But she couldn’t stomach it. After much convincing from her sister, Zelda dressed her and while it was happening she planned to do a bit of pre-gaming before facing tonight. So, she couldn’t remember anything she didn’t want too. 

* * *

It was an hour after Zelda finally finished dressing her and she was in a different variation of her cheetah dress she wore the night to seduce, Doctor Cee. Her hair and makeup had been done the same except this time she decided to keep her signature blue eyeshadow.

  
After she had finished, Zelda asked what time was Cerberus supposed to be arriving and Hilda froze.   
_ “Hilda, you didn’t tell him?!” _  
  
Hilda could only stand there holding herself as she scratched her neck nervously. It took about twenty minutes before Zelda sent Hilda away. But before Hilda even made it to the bookstore she found herself a bar drinking alone. While standing outside at Doctor Cerberus's bookshop she was already a tad bit tipsy.  
  
_ ”Hilda!” _  
  
Cerberus said as he spots his girlfriend coming through the door. It was 7pm and he smelled alcohol all over the blonde.   
_ “Hilda, are you drunk?” _  
  
He asked concerned even though it was a Friday. He thought it was a bit too early to be drunk, and he saw that Hilda had been out of her element again. She stumbled over the counter placing her hands on top to stable herself. Raising one finger before silently burping.  
  
_ ”My sisterrr.” _  
  
She starts to slur. His eyes already widen ready to comfort her with whatever happened this time.  
  
_ ”There’s this... thing. ” _  
She says her speech slurring even more her hands becoming more animated.  
  
_ ”They all know.” _  
She tries saying as she chuckles a laugh of embarrassment with a hand to her temples for a minute he suspects she's going to start crying.   
  
_ ”She’s-throwing... a... party-for-me.” _  
  
Hilda finally says getting the rest of the sentence out.  
  
_ ”And you have to come.” _  
  
She tries saying firmly.   
_ “I’ll seeee... you there.” _  
  
She says turning to leave but not before nearly falling to her face. She catches her self right before Cee quickly comes around the counter to take her to sit her down at a table. All he could is smile at her while she just dies of embarrassment.  
  
He closed the shop a bit early tonight after Hilda came in wasted. He helped her stand up walking her to his car. He figuredthat her sister probably teleported her into townseeingthat she didn’t drive there... thankfully.   
Once arriving to her front yard, they could already hear the music already blasting and Hilda buried her face into her hands. She wished she was already blacked out drunk. He noticed rubbing her hand comfortingly. But it made her feel all the more worse when she tried to smile. She figured as soon as she gets in she'll make her way towards the mini bar. Plastering herself so, badly that they’ll have to cancel. Before any speeches are made.  
  
But by the time she knows it he’s already knocking on her front door and she’s leaning on him as drunk as ever. While Cerberus struggles to hold her up.  
  
_ ”Auntie, Doctor Cee!” _  
  
Ambrose is the one to open the door. He greets them all to eagerly upon seeing the couple with a drink in his hand. He looks over to his drunken auntie. She's trying to say something to him as her ring finger is pointing at him wiredly. _But surprisingly she snatches his drink from his hand the one that Zelda has only made seconds ago and stumbles away._

_“Is that her Ambrose?!” _  
  
Zelda says as she sees her nephew letting Doctor Cee in. She smirks at him while she looks for her sister. Cerberus just points to the blonde already drinking away again on the love-seat. Zelda could already tell her sister was tipsy. She looked at both Ambrose and Cerberus knowingly. She cocks an eyebrow at Ambrose wondering he couldn't have possibly drunk his drink that fast that she's just poured him. He smiles and points:  
  
_ ”Auntie took mines.” _  
  
_ ”How many glasses do you think she’s already had?” _  
Prudence asks making their first bet of the night.  
  
_ ”Four, seven by the end of the night.” _  
  
He says placing his bet and Prudence smiles. Cerberus looks at the two a bit shocked. He hadn’t known Hilda could be such a drinker.  
  
_ ”She only drinks when she’s embarrassed.” _  
  
Zelda tells him smirking yet again. 

* * *

  
  
It’s thirty minutes into the party and Cee only had two cups of alcohol and that’s quite enough for him. Hilda, on the other hand,_ "is building up her tolerance._ _ ” _  
  
Zelda likes to tease. She’s on her sixth glass, sitting improperly on Cerberus’s lap, and half her clothes are already off of her from her earlier strip tease she gave him. But Cerberus doesn’t mind. He just shields any bits that’s where threatening to fall out with his hand. Upon seeing his auntie super wasted, Ambrose busts out the camera and begins recording until Zelda and Prudence comes up behind him.   
_ “Let me see that.” _  
  
At first he thinks he might be in trouble until Zelda aims for a better view of her sister. It was times like these that they needed proof to tell Hilda about how wasted she could get. To remind her. But that was the thing. That was why she would drink. If she drunk, she wouldn't drink for fun. She drunk to forget.  
  
Hilda spots them recording and flashes a bit of her side boob at them playfully taking Cee’s head and smothering him. Once again, he doesn’t seem to mind as he smiles directly into the camera even waving. She’s sitting right on top of him biting his ear. Drunk out of her mind.   
They record the two for a bit before going to do other things and Zelda hands the camera to Dorcas.  
  
Minutes later Zelda announces its time for a speech as she gathers everyone into the kitchen standing in a circle. While drinks are being poured by Ambrose.   
Hilda’s immediately snaps up from kissing on Cee’s neck and biting his ear. She frantically searches for anything. She searches for more just anything to get blacked out drunk befor e Cerberus could drag her to the circle. Before they leave from their spot she fines a tall bottle of vodka and starts downing it. He tries to take it from her as he’s helping her to the spot where everyone is waiting for her. But she has a death grip on it snatching it away. So, he lets her keep it. She would rather pass out drunk than to give a speech in front of everybody about losing her virginity.   
They’re standing in the circle and claps are made once the couple finally makes it. Hilda turns her head into Cee's chest and furiously blushes.  
  
While they're getting situated into the circle small toasts were made to the couple from the coven, Hilda trying to keep her balance. But Cee is having to hold onto her every now and then to keep her from falling. Then, it gets to the two. Zelda actually gives them a genuine smile and Hilda drinks some more from the bottle of vodka she picked up earlier. So, instead Zelda looks to Cee to give a speech. He does. It’s cute and it's sweet. He basically said that Hilda’s the woman of his dreams and their hearts flutter. And awe’s are made and Hilda is drinking again straight from the bottle knowing that her sister won’t pass up the moment to talk about her losing her virginity.  
  
_ She's back to Hilda she knows she’s wasted. But she could still say something even though her speech is slurred. Hilda starts, she tries to say something. Her free hand nearly in a pointing position but she can’t make out the words. So, in her drunken state, her drunken mind, she turns from everyone while pulling Cerberus down to eye-level from her and kisses him. Not a baby kiss, not a peck on the cheek or lips. She really kisses him like she’s never kissed a man so publicly before. She French-kisses him so deeply, with so much fire and passion the whole room stops and the only thing heard is Etta_

_James, At Last: _  
  
_ My Love has come alonggg.. _  
  
_ My lonely days are over _  
  
_ And Life is Like a songgg.. _  
  
_And everything is just so perfect. _  
  
_ Then, she lets him go turning back to them... _  
  
_ ”Thereee.” _  
  
She says still very slurred and the coven just smiles. While Zelda taking over her speech thanking, Cerberus for taking good care of her sister and all at the same time threatening him if he ever hurts her. Her eyes starts to water before making the speech:  
  
_ “It’s an honor that you took my sisters virginity. I still don’t know how it happened. But I’ll get it out of her. She waited at least 200 years for this to happen. So, you’re a very lucky man. ” _  
  
She smiles, and Hilda hears her and sees her as she’s leaning drunkenly into Cerberus’s chest in front of everybody while he’s still holding her up. Still drinking straight from the vodka bottle.   
As soon the speeches are over and the circle breaks away. Hilda starts whispering to Doctor Cee taking the vodka with her like it's her protection.  
  
_ ”Let’s go upstairsss.” _  
  
She slightly slurs as she’s dragging him up the steps. Sneaking out of her own party. They finally make it to her shared-room with her sister and she pounces on him. Quickly taking off her cardigan throwing it to the floor and jumping on him as Cerberus is already sitting in the bed waiting for her. 

* * *

  
  
The party is nearly over when they realizes the couple is missing. The coven wanting to thank Cerberus again.  
  
_ “Did they leave?” _  
  
Agatha asked looking over towards Zelda. As the rest of weird sisters is looking for answers at their High Priestess. She shakes her head and points upstairs the loud music covering her sisters moaning.

* * *

  
  
They’re bare, both naked, and sweaty. Hilda was just on top of him bringing him to an orgasm. He re-arranges her to be on the bottom. She whines at his entrance as she’s grabbing onto her shoulders.  
  
_ ”Fuck me.” _  
  
She begs him and he does. He thrusts into her so good that the only thing they could do after was sleep. As the party ended, Zelda went upstairs to her bedroom to only find that this time the door was locked. Instead of waiting downstairs, Sabrina asked her auntie Zee if she wanted to sleep in her room with the rest of the girls to have something over a sleepover. Zelda didn't object smiling at her niece's offer. They waited up a bit gossiping about boys and such and about what happened tonight as well.   
  
_ "I think she really loves him, auntie." _  
  
Sabrina says smiling at her older aunt.   
  
_ "_Sabrina, _ they're in love." _  
  
She reminds her and the rest of the girls just smiles happy for their beloved Hilda.   
  
Morning rises and Zelda is the first to wake going downstairs to get her sister a hangover cap for her headache she'll know she'll have especially after having drunk sex.  
Hilda awakes in her bed seeing that her sister never made it in the room. Then she feels perfect weight on her. Quickly enough she realizes that she's naked, and she's under Cee. She gasps covering her eyes forgetting about her sister. She wriggles from underneath the sweet man before going downstairs. But not before trying to remember all of last nights' events. While this killing hangover is pounding. But on the bright side she's thankful she doesn’t remember a thing.   
_ “Zelda.” _  
  
Hilda says groggily as she sees her sister ready with a cap handing it to her. She takes it and drinks it all and within seconds the hangover is gone. All Zelda could is smirk at her sister because she sees the hickeys and a bruise straight across her neck from where Cee was choking her.  
  
She figures Hilda doesn’t know any of it is there but before she could say anything about it the rest of the kids are awake smiling at her. 

_“What?” _  
  
She asks confusedly. Zelda turns her head until Ambrose tells her she has marks and a bruise appearing on her neck. Hilda quirks an eyebrow slowly touching her neck area and then to where the bruise could possibly be and she feels it. She looks to Zelda as if she’s been betrayed.  
  
_ ”Why didn’t you tell me?!” _  
  
Hilda quietly hisses at her.   
Zelda laughs.

_“I’m sorry, I was going to but then they came downstairs.”_

* * *

  
  
Hilda turned her head away from the group of kids whispering away the marks and bruises. Reluctantly, she sits down with them at the table, and they begin to discussing last night's events minus the parts of her sneaking away from her own party.  
  
_ ”Auntie, you were drunk out of your mind last night.” _  
  
Sabrina says teasing her auntie a bit as well as Ambrose.  
  
_ ”We got it all on camera!” _  
  
He says magicking the camera back up and showing her much to her protest and Hilda is as embarrassed as ever covering her eyes. But she still hears them ooing and awing on the video especially when she couldn't find the words to say her speech. Either it was due to her drunken state or to her nervousness. But instead saying anything she begun kissing, Cerberus like he was the only person in the world that mattered.  
  
”It was super sweet auntie.”  
  
Ambrose says still very proud of his aunt for opening up. Even if it was the alcohol doing it to her. She's still madly blushing when Cerberus makes his way downstairs. Zelda is handing him a cap as he sits next to Hilda pulling her to the side to kiss her innocently on the cheek. The coven still awing at the couple.


End file.
